


Falling for the Doctor

by DavidTennantRequests



Category: David Tennant - Fandom, Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidTennantRequests/pseuds/DavidTennantRequests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi lovely! I was wondering if I could have a fic about David and I as actors on Doctor Who. He's still playing the doctor and I'm a new companion, my name is Katie. We bond very well off set and become very close. You can make up a scenario yourself about something with us on or off set! Maybe even with John who plays Captain Jack! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling for the Doctor

It had already been a few months and you still couldn’t believe this was your job. As you entered the TARDIS set you looked around in disbelief that you landed the coolest job ever: the Doctor’s companion. As you walked around the set, crew members hurried about getting ready for today’s shooting. It was going to be an easy day, you were just doing all of the scenes inside the TARDIS today. These were your favorite days because these were usually the days when you spent the most time with David. You got butterflies just thinking about spending all day in the small space of the console room. Even when there were breaks there wasn’t a whole lot of room to wander.

“Hey there!” A familiar voice sounded through the space, but not the one you expected.  
You turned to see John, in his Captain Jack Harkness costume, walking through the TARDIS doors.  
“Oh, hello, John!” You said with not as much excitement as you had meant to. That’s right, it wasn’t just you and David on set today.  
“How’s it going?” John asked, looking around as if he felt the same way as you did about playing his role. “Today should be fun, just the three of us cooped up in here.”  
“Oh yeah, it’s going to be a blast.” You said with still not enough excitement. You always got along with John, and you knew nothing would ever happen between you and David, but if it did, it certainly wasn’t going to with John around all day.  
Still, you knew you had a job to do, and it was a job that you loved, so you decided to have fun and not worry about it.  
John opened his mouth to say something else as the doors opened again.  
“Well hello all!” David said in the high pitched tone you loved so much. He was so hot, you couldn’t even stand it. His hair spiked in all the right places, his tall, lanky frame in that brown pinstriped suit. You swallowed hard as you flicked some of the controls on the console absentmindedly.   
“Hey!” David yelled to you, “My TARDIS.” He pointed to himself.   
You laughed as he walked over and stood extremely close to you.  
“But I’m your companion,” you challenged, looking up at him, “I should be taught how to fly her.”  
“Maybe someday.” David winked at you, then went to say something else before there was an announcement that you would be start shooting soon.

The morning and afternoon went off without a hitch: everyone knew their lines and what to do, and it was a lot of fun. In the early evening, John was sent on break while you and David were sent to do some green screen work.   
You did a couple of shots, and then you got to the one where the two of you are climbing up a ridiculously long ladder. In front of the screen were a not-so-ridiculously-tall completely vertical ladder and a large cushiony-mat as a safety precaution.  
You went up first and David came up right below you. There was a lot of waiting involved in getting this shot just right, and after shooting all day, you began to get tired of holding on.   
Cameras finally started rolling again, and you went to climb up a few rungs when your foot slipped, you reached for the ladder but to no avail, and you fell backwards, knocking David off the ladder with you.   
Luckily, David landed on the mat, but you landed on David.  
“Ugh! Oh I’m so sorry!” You yelled, trying to roll off of him, but the mat was too thick and it was hard to get out of. You rolled over and your eyes met David’s as you landed on top of him again, but facing him this time.  
“Oh I don’t mind at all.” David said, smirking. You weren’t sure how to take that comment, but before you could figure it out a crew member rushed over and helped you up.  
It was decided that you would continue that shot another day, and had one more shot with John before shooting was done for the day.  
There wasn’t a lot of movement involved in this last scene, so you were thankful for that. You wrapped up and crew members started cleaning up to go home.  
“Well, this has certainly been a productive day.” You said, trying to cover up your embarrassment over the evening’s events.  
“I’d say so!” John agreed, you didn’t think he knew about what happened, “Heard you guys took a spill in the green screen studio.” Of course he had heard, it was probably all over by now.   
John laughed as you blushed.  
“I thought it was a rather fun addition to the day myself.” David laughed, thank God you hadn’t injured him.  
“You sure you’re alright?” You said, checking David over.  
“Oh I’m fine.” He said, “I can always cope with being crushed by a pretty girl.”  
You knew he meant literally crushed, but you couldn’t help but blush even harder at his comment. “Well, always happy to be of service.” You said coyly, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a date with some bubble bath and a good book.” You took your things and started to head back to your hotel room, making sure to swing your hips accordingly as you walked away.  
“She’s cute, don’t ya think?” John asked, nudging David’s arm with his elbow.  
“You are far too much like your character, do you know that?” David said laughing.  
“Mmm. And perhaps you’re a bit too much like yours.” John started to walk away, then turned back,”Never seeing what is right in front of you.” He winked at David and continued on his way.   
David felt a slight pang in his chest as he put the pieces together.  
“_________, wait up!” He called, running to catch up with you.


End file.
